


Please Stay By My Side

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: A lifelong relationship, Because you know what happened nowadays about them, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Ohkura Tadayoshi, Kinda, M/M, Protective Nishikido Ryo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Ryo tiene una noche larga y negra cuando le confiesa a Tadayoshi sus planes para el futuro.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Please Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Please Stay By My Side (english version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755793) by [YokubouNoRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain)

> Bueno, a ver, no es ninguna novedad que Ryo-chan se va.  
Esto no es más que un modo de catarsis al respecto, supongo. Aunque en la historia original, Tatsu iba a dejar el departamento patas para arriba hasta calmarse. Algo que me encantaría hacer desde el otro lado de esta pantalla pero es inútil.  
A las 2 de la mañana no pienso releer lo que escribí, así que si leen un "pata", reemplácenlo mentalmente por "para", creo que no habrían otros errores.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Golpeó la puerta. Otra vez. Pero sin importar las veces que lo hiciera, nadie salía a abrirle.  
—Por favor, abre la puerta —le pidió, intentando aguantarse la carcajada lo más que podía porque, pese a todo, la situación era cómica—. Tacchon —ni siquiera apelando al apodo cariñoso que tenía logró su cometido. Cansado, tanto mental como físicamente, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre el frío material de la puerta y esperó, con su maleta encima y abrazando sus rodillas. Ya era primavera, pero el invierno parecía no querer irse. Dándole calor a sus manos con su propio aliento, comenzó a recordar fragmentos de su vida que no quería olvidar jamás: la sensación de pertenencia, formar parte de una familia más allá de la sangre, la alegría que cada uno de sus integrantes le contagiaba aún en sus peores días. Pero también sus peores recuerdos, porque el actual y todos los anteriores, eran parte del crecimiento y la auto superación. Así como todo fue yendo cuesta arriba en algún momento, lo estaba haciendo en sentido contrario, como una curva, estaba descendiendo, como una montaña rusa que ya había perdido el impulso inicial. Sonrió. Era una linda frase, lástima que ya no había música a la cual pudiera agregarla. No era un error. Lo que había decidido. Estaba cansado. Más que eso, peor que eso. Ya estaba agotado. La edad le estaba pasando factura, ¡y por Dios que no quería llegar a los sesenta haciendo piruetas en un traje de lentejuelas en las vísperas de fin de año! No había querido reconocerlo todavía. Él veía el esfuerzo que las personas a su alrededor hacían, y él no era de esos que les gustara perder, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo seguirles el ritmo, y se sintió fatal. Los días de descanso fueron prolongándose cada vez más hasta ese día de marzo en que abrió su maldita boca frente a la persona equivocada. Sonaba a traición. Cuando dijo lo que había venido pensando, le sonó a traición. Lo peor del caso es que a su oyente le cayó mil veces peor, lo sabía, lo conocía. Había atinado a responderle un monosílabo, y luego de seguir guardando su ropa en el bolso, le dijo que en casa lo charlarían. Y habían llegado, pero nunca pensó que una puerta los separaría. De repente, la puerta se abrió y su espalda fue deslizándose hasta pegarse al suelo—. Hola —le dijo, tanteando el terrero. Vio la del aludido arqueándose acompañado de su resoplo.  
—Entra de una maldita vez —le pidió, con la voz congestionada.  
El aludido se incorporó rápidamente y entró del mismo modo, no fuera a ser que el dueño del lugar se arrepintiera. Abrazando su bolso siguió sus pasos hasta el living y pegó su mirada a él.  
—Tatsu-  
—No —le pidió, con su palma abierta en alto para detenerlo—. No quiero oírte decir una sola palabra. Si dejo que te quedes es pura y exclusivamente porque ya no tienes forma de volver a tu casa. Así que dormirás en el sofá.  
—Gracias.  
Enojada y todo su pareja era perfecta. No podía haber conseguido algo mejor. Y había tenido suerte que los años de coqueteo sirvieran de algo cuando reconocieron lo que sentían por el otro. ¿Podría ahora ser capaz de salir con una bandera y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo enamorado que estaba de él? Oh. Cierto que aún no podía. No con él trabajando ahí. El primer paso estaba dado. Tadayoshi se lo estaba tomando... bien... O relativamente, al menos. Sus reacciones eran las de un niño pequeño que tenía una rabieta y eso sólo ocasionaba en él unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir jamás. Pero sabía que hacerlo, ocasionaría la furia en la bestia, así que prefirió guardarlo para otro momento. Tadayoshi esperó a que terminara de acomodarse y luego apagó la luz.  
Un sollozo lo despertó. No se sentía cómodo durmiendo ahí así que tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño. Sabía de dónde provenía así que saltó del sofá y entró silenciosamente a la habitación. Vio a Tadayoshi hecho un ovillo en su cama y decidió acostarse a su lado. Al comienzo él se sobresaltó con el peso ajeno sobre su colchón, pero sabía que era él. Pasó su brazo por debajo del suyo y encontró su mano contraria para entrelazarla a la suya.  
—¿Qué haces? Vete.  
—No pienso dejarte así.  
Hubo un silencio prudencial.  
—Lo harás de todos modos.  
El aludido resopló. El agarre sobre su mano se rompió cuando Tadayoshi se estiró a encender el velador.  
—Puedo explicarte con lujo de detalles el por qué de mi decisión y aún así, ¿qué sería lo importante para ti? Que te estoy dejando.  
—Ryo-chan...  
—No es así —le dijo el aludido sonando desesperado—. Yo podré irme, pero nunca te dejaría.  
Ese era el momento del abrazo. Ryo se le acercó con un par de gateos y estrechó a Tadayoshi entre sus brazos.  
—No me dejes —le susurró.  
—Jamás. Ya no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado —reconoció Ryo acariciando y besando sus cabellos.  
Lo primero, lo peor ya estaba hecho. Ahora quedaba la segunda parte, la siguiente de muchos otros pasos que debía dar hasta la finalización de su contrato. Todavía quedaban varios programas de televisión, entrevistas y grabaciones por delante, una nueva gira de recitales, y lo que más le preocupaba: la reacción de sus demás compañeros de grupo. Sin darse cuenta abrazó a Tadayoshi con más fuerza, y él correspondió a su abrazo, a sus sentimientos, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 💕  
5 + 1 + 1 = ∞


End file.
